1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display units, more particularly, to a product display unit for displaying product lines having a plurality of design features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memorial products are conventionally displayed and marketed by funeral homes, cemeteries, memorial parks and the like by presenting samples of finished memorial products such as head stones, plaques and other grave markers. Such finished product samples include numerous design features in an attempt by the seller to show many variations in the product. Merchants of memorial products also rely upon product brochures and other literature depicting the features of the memorial products.
Memorial products are available in a range of product lines representing various styles and product qualities. Each finished product for such product line is normally available with several different design features such as borders, lettering font, decorations, religious indicia, personalized designations and the like.
Memorial products usually are purchased by a close relative or friend of a deceased person soon after the deceased's death. Thus, the purchaser of memorial products often is grief stricken and may not possess the energy or ability to focus on the purchasing process for selection of a memorial product. When faced with making a choice for memorial product, the purchaser must view various finished product samples with the design features thereon along with product literature to form a decision. Memorial products tend to be relatively costly in view of the materials used, such as bronze and marble, as well as the customized nature of memorial products.
Thus, the grieving person is faced with making a significant purchase at a time when extensive thought and consideration into the nature of the purchase may not be used. There is no known merchandising and display unit for memorial products which allows a grieving person to view all the possible product lines and design features offered by a memorial product merchant in a timely manner with a minimum of effort. Moreover, the existing scant displays of memorial products and sales brochures therefor require the purchaser to imagine how the finished product will appear.
Considering the anticipated longevity of memorial products, selection of an acceptable product which will tastefully and appropriately memorialize the deceased is critical. Such a decision is typically made by a purchaser hurriedly without the benefit of the careful deliberation normally performed when making a significant purchase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a merchandising selling system and display unit for memorial products which eases the purchasing process for purchasers of memorial products.